Midnight Confessions
by Mairz
Summary: *ONE SHOT FIC* *FINISHED* When Andrew convinces Darien to have a night out with the boys they end up at a certain blonde's sleepover. What happens when you throw in bras and panties? Will Darien get more than he bargained for? PLEASE REVIEW!! R/R. Interlu


Okay here is the one-shot interlude that I promised to post for you guys! The majority of the votes were for a humor fic with Andrew and Darien in it…so here it is! (Sorry Volcana but I'll use the other idea later for another story!)  
  
Midnight Confessions  
  
By Sailormairz  
  
Mairz_angel87@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me but to the great Naoko Taikuchi (sp?) *Gets down on two knees and bows* what ever on with the show…. Er…story…  
  
  
  
It sucked. His day had just gone from bad to worse in less than two hours. How you might ask? Well first he was late to class and now the only thing, or should I say person, he actually enjoyed bumping into everyday was late as well.  
  
Darien was just feeling under the weather today, but his close friend Andrew had spotted this and walked up to him with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
Standing across the counter from Darien, Andrew asked "Hey Dare what's wrong? You look like your dog died."  
  
Darien looked up, annoyance clearly written on his face. "Andrew that's not funny and I'm fine. Hey do you know when the meatball head is supposed to come in?" Darien asked a little too hopefully. Andrew noticed the tone of voice in his friend's voice and got a wicked idea.  
  
"No Darien I don't think she's coming in today. Why?" asked Andrew innocently. For a second Darien's eyes grew sad before catching himself.  
  
"Ahh…no reason…Do you know why she won't be here?" asked Darien as subtly as he could.  
  
"Why Darien If I wasn't mistaken I would think that you liked our little meatball headed blonde, blue eyed, angel," said Andrew slyly.  
  
Darien got a dreamy look on his face that told everything. "Angel wouldn't begin to describe her. I…" but before Darien could finish Andrew's triumphant laugh interrupted him.  
  
"Ha! I knew it! I knew you liked Serena!" exclaimed an excited Andrew.  
  
Darien realizing his mistake blushed and TRIED to cover up for it.  
  
"It's no use Darien I've been knowing. I could just tell by that look in your eyes when ever you're teasing, oh I mean flirting with her," explained Andrew.  
  
"Ugh I've done it now…" thought Darien. Truth be told Darien had never felt this way before. That feeling of elation and the feeling of butterflies in the pit of his stomach just confused him even more.  
  
"Hey Andrew how do you know how love feels?" asked a totally serious Darien.  
  
This took Andrew by surprise and brought him back to a somber state.  
  
"Well you get all nervous inside and start to panic, but at the same time you just feel all happy and don't ever want to leave that persons side. And then there's also the feeling of butterflies in the pit of your stomach to add to the effect," explained Andrew, not even realizing his own mistake.  
  
This had Darien stumped. Why would Andrew feel the exact same way? Then it dawned on him…  
  
"Andrew your in love too!" exclaimed Darien. It was now Andrew's turn to blush.  
  
"Well ugh…" stammered Andrew. "Who is she?" asked Darien.  
  
"Mina," said Andrew in a voice only a dog could hear.  
  
What I didn't hear you," said Darien.  
  
"Mina," said Andrew only loud enough for Darien to hear.  
  
"Oh I knew there was something about her that caught your attention," said Darien, thinking aloud.  
  
"And what do you mean by "too" Darien?"  
  
"Ugh…Andrew you can't tell anyone especially her or so help me god I'll kill you!" whispered Darien fiercely.  
  
"So your in love too. Well what do you know? The tough and mighty ice king has thawed under the angel's touch," laughed Andrew.  
  
Darien hit Andrew upside the head and got his book bag and headed out to leave. But before he could make it out the door Andrew had stopped him.  
  
"Wait I was only messing with you Darien, but I got something to ask you. Do you wanna go out with me?" asked Andrew.  
  
Darien looked at Andrew with a funny expression and started to back away.  
  
"Not that way you idiot! I mean with the rest of the guys. Plus you know who I like you dumbass!" explained a horrified Andrew.  
  
Darien laughed and politely rejected his offer. "Oh come one Darien all you do is study! Get out and have a life for once. How do you expect Serena to only want a workaholic?" asked a sly Andrew. This caught Darien's attention and changed his mind.  
  
"Okay I'll meet you guys here after closing. How does nine sound?" asked a determined Darien. Andrew smiled and agreed to the evening's plans. He smiled slyly as he watched Darien's retreating form.  
  
"Ha. Everything is going just the way I want it too…" said Andrew as he turned to get back to work.  
  
  
  
She ran into her house and up stairs to her room just in time for dinner. She had spent the whole day shopping and getting ready for the sleep over the girls and her were going to have. They were all going over to stay the weekend at Mina's house and do girlie stuff and be evil. That thought had made Serena giggle as she put down the remainder of her shopping bags. Amy had helped her finish all her homework so that she wouldn't have to worry about it since it was a long weekend that she had planned to enjoy. Plus she'd die to see the expression her teacher had when she returned to school. That thought had sent her into another fit of evil cackles.  
  
"Serena dear! Dinner is ready!" shouted her mother Ilene. "Coming mom!" she shouted back.  
  
Once she had gotten to the top of the steps the smell of honey chicken, rice pilaf, and sweet potatoes had sent her flying into the dining room at break neck speed.  
  
"Mnn…Fis is good," said Serena through a mouth full of food. Her mother looked at her and smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm glad you like it dear, but next time try not to talk with your mouth full. It's not a pretty sight," giggled Ilene from her spot across the table.  
  
"Neither is the rest of her face, but you don't hear me complaining," explained Sammy, her younger brother.  
  
Serena gulped down her food and was turning red. "Why you little twerp! I'm gonna…"  
  
"Serena. Sammy. Stop this right now. Not at the dinner table," said Ilene soft yet very firmly. They stopped right away and finished eating.  
  
"So Serena where did you say you were going to stay for the weekend?" asked Serena's father, Ken.  
  
Serena smiled brightly and said "Oh I'll be at Mina's for the weekend. Oh were gonna have so much fun," Serena said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"There aren't going to be any boys are there?" asked Ken suspiciously. He didn't like the idea that his baby girl was growing up and truth be told. She was very beautiful and was attracting many men not to her knowledge.  
  
"Daddy! How many times do we have to go over this? There are no boys and you gotta learn to trust me," explained a tiresome Serena.  
  
*Beep beep*  
  
"Oh that's Raye! I gotta go. Love you daddy, mommy, twerp!" said Serena as she ran upstairs, got her over night bag, and packed it into Raye's car.  
  
  
  
As planned Darien did meet Andrew and the rest if the guys in front of the arcade at nine P.M. sharp. The rest of the guys being Chad, the man who worked at Raye's grandfather's temple, Greg, a fellow student and colleague of his, and Ken (Not Serena's dad!), a friend he made a few years back. They were all very close and almost inseparable as Serena was with the other girls.  
  
"Hey Dare! Long time no see," said Ken in a joking manner.  
  
"Shut up! I get out a little more often than that don't I?" asked Darien. He looked at everyone as they all looked anywhere but him.  
  
"Okay let's just go and have some fun okay guys?" asked Andrew trying to break the tension.  
  
They all got into Darien's car since it was the most attractive one there. It was a black sports convertible, with leather interior, four wheel drive, and a sleek shine to it. (AN- I don't know anything about cars! Work with me and no this is not a tiny car so all five can actually fit!)  
  
They blazed down the street at a speed that should have been illegal. It's lucky there were no cops around.  
  
"Darien this is one sick ride you got dude," complimented Chad. He loved cars especially Darien's since he actually got to ride in it.  
  
"Take a right here and pull into the Kitty Kat Klub," told Andrew to Darien.  
  
"Woah! Were going there!" asked an over excited Ken. No one ever went there unless they had some friends to go with or they were just losers!  
  
"Yeah Ken keep your hormones in check," said the ever so calm Greg. For Greg there was only one girl that could turn him into a walking disaster and her name was Amy.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going with you guys here," said an irritated Darien.  
  
"Ah come on Dare! You gotta loosen up a bit and have some fun!" said Ken who desperately wanted to see one of his best friends happy.  
  
Darien didn't answer as he just pulled up into the club.  
  
"Let's just go okay guys?" asked Andrew  
  
They all got out of the car and walked into the club. There were strobe lights everywhere, the smell of alcohol, and women in tight bodices and g- strings on platforms above.  
  
"Here goes nothing," thought Darien as he walked inside  
  
(AN- I'm not going to get into the whole club scene I think you guys get what happens)  
  
  
  
Raye pulled up to a house, a large navy blue and white Victorian, and began to unload from the trunk.  
  
"Raye! Serena! You guys are on time!" yelled an over excited Mina as she ran to help carry her friends bags.  
  
"Yeah… it's a surprise seeing the meatball head on time," said Raye in a mocking tine of voice.  
  
"Oh…" started Serena but was interrupted by Mina's cheerful voice.  
  
"Now none of that here! Lita and Amy are already here and unpacked so lets gets you guys settled so we can have some fun.  
  
"Okay," both Serena and Raye muttered at the same time.  
  
They walked across the lawn, up the steps and into the very large house.  
  
As soon as Amy and Lita spotted the two they were engulfed into to two large bear hugs.  
  
"Oh yeah now we can start eating the feast Lita made," explained Amy. Serena hearing this remark ran up to Lita's face asking what she had made.  
  
Lita sweatdropped as she explained the goodies she cooked up. "There's homemade ice cream in the freezer, a batch of walnut and chocolate ship brownies, a vanilla cake with honey glaze, and an assortment of fresh cookies," said Lita. By the time she had finished her little speech Serena was practically drooling on Mina's hard wood floor.  
  
"Close your mouth meatball head your drooling on Mina's floor!" screamed Raye.  
  
Serena didn't even give heed to what Raye had said and ran straight for the kitchen.  
  
A couple of hours later the girls had already finished of the ice cream and the entire cake and some cookies. They all laid flat on the living room carpet indulging in the taste of sweets.  
  
"Hey Mina. Where are your parents anyway?" asked the ever so cautious Amy.  
  
"Oh they'll be out of town for the next four or five days so we got the whole house to ourselves.  
  
"Oh that's so GREAT!" yelled Raye, Lita, and Serena at the same time. They had freedom for four (Friday-Monday) whole days with no on to tell them what to do. So for the next couple of hours the girls talked about boys, school, movies, the works not knowing what was going to happen to them later that night…  
  
  
  
At the Kitty Kat Klub Andrew, Chad, Ken, Greg, and Darien walked out of the club. They reached the car and just sat looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hey guys what are we going to do now?" asked Chad. "I really don't want to go home yet it's only midnight and that's still pretty early for a Friday night…" explained Chad.  
  
Suddenly an idea "popped" into Andrew's head. He smiled slyly at the rest of the group, as the all looked worried.  
  
"Oh no. I know that face. What ever you're thinking Andrew just forget it," explained Greg as he tried to move farther into his seat.  
  
"Oh don't worry Greg. I'm sure you'll like this idea just as much as the rest of you will. Why don't we go and spy at Mina's house?" asked a hopeful Andrew.  
  
"We all know you like Mina but is that really necessary?" said Ken. Andrew got a bemused look on his face.  
  
"Hey how did you know I liked Mina?" asked Andrew glaring daggers at Darien.  
  
"Oh please…Darien didn't tell us it was very obvious," said Greg smiling warmly at his friend's antics.  
  
"Oh so I guess your right. We shouldn't go to Mina's house were Lita. Amy, Mina, Raye, AND Serena are all having a sleep over," explained Andrew "brushing" the idea aside.  
  
"Serena?" questioned a hopeful Darien. "Ha! I knew it! You owe me 20 bucks Ken!" scouted Chad. Ken looked annoyed at Chad, reached for his wallet and paid up.  
  
"You guys had a bet going?" asked a pissed off Darien. Everyone got scared and crawled as much as they could into their seats.  
  
"Ah well you see…" started Chad but never finished.  
  
"Wait so Amy will be there too right?" asked Greg blushing furiously. Everyone laughed and reassured him that she would be there. They started the engine and sped off to the blue and white Victorian.  
  
  
  
They parked half a block away from the house so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves and get caught. They, with Andrew in front, crawled through the bushes up to the side window where they could get a full view of the living room.  
  
"Well where are they Andrew?" questioned Darien. But before Andrew could get a second to answer five laughing girls in short silk robes, each in their respective color (I think you guys can figure which goes with which) came down the stairs with shaving cream, towels, and bowls of warm water.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing with all that stuff…"questioned Ken.  
  
Before any of them had time to contemplate what was happening the robes had dropped leaving five 17-year-old girls in sexy lingerie. Darien's, as well as everyone else, had their eyes popping out at the sight they made. Darien began to feel is pants tighten up and didn't help the effect that Serena had to bend down the shave her legs.  
  
Inside the guys could her perfectly what their conversation was about.  
  
"Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare," asked Mina who was currently shaving her thighs and had Andrew drooling.  
  
"Umm….isn't that kinda hard to do when were shaving our legs?" asked Amy.  
  
Mina sweat dropped and reconsidered the idea when she thought of something else.  
  
"Okay let's play truth or truth, but this time you HAVE to answer the question no matter what okay?" asked Mina as she explained the rules to everyone. There were multiple Okays heard.  
  
"This should be interesting," Greg explained to the guys yet not taking his eyes off of Amy's lithe figure.  
  
"Okay I'll go first. Lita truth or truth?" asked Mina.  
  
"Oh gee that's a hard one," said Lita, which caused Darien and the rest of the guys laughing. Lita turned around just as they ducked down.  
  
"Hey guys did you hear something or was it just me?" asked a suspicious Lita. She heard laughter and the rustle of leaves bur heard no one.  
  
"No I think it's just you now answer the question," demanded Raye impatiently.  
  
"Okay…I choose truth," said Lita. Mina smiled wickedly over to her,  
  
"Do you think Ken is the hottest guys you have ever met?" asked Mina trying to hold back laughter at her friend's horrified expression. Outside all the guys, especially Ken perked up to here the answer.  
  
Lita smiled and got a dreamy look on her face. "Yeah I do. He's so sweet and funny and I get this weird feeling when I'm around him like someone just turned up the heat…" trailed Lita. Serena let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Lita screaming "you're in love" "you're in love". Lita spaced out them soon joined her friend jumping screaming "Yeah I am" Yeah I am".  
  
Raye rolled her eyes and continued to shave her long legs. Lita noticed this and found her next victim.  
  
"So Raye. I choose you," said Lita. Raye rolled her eyes and continued to shave. "Geez Lita I'm not a pokemon for crying out loud!" said Raye angrily.  
  
"Okay girl calm down! Geez talk about PMS! Anyway who do you like Raye and don't lie," asked Lita.  
  
Chad looked on with hopeful eyes, as Raye seemed to blush furiously yet contemplating what answer to give Lita. Raye sighed turned to Lita smiled and said, "I like, no love, Chad." There she said it plain and flat and blunt much to everyone's surprise. She looked at all the shocked faces before being bombarded by Serena, Lita, and Mina.  
  
"Get off of me will ya!" she screamed as she tried to break free of the death grip they had on her. Once she was free and breathing again she looked at Amy who as soon as she made eye contact started to back away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Raye screamed as she pounced on Amy.  
  
"So who do you like Amy?" asked Raye as sweetly as possible.  
  
Amy pushed Raye off brushed of her lingerie and looked at the ground.  
  
"Greg," she said in a whisper.  
  
"Who we didn't hear you!" called Serena across the room.  
  
"Greg," she whispered only loud enough for Raye to hear.  
  
"What I still ca…" but Lita was cut off by Amy's yell.  
  
"GREG! I LOVE GREG! Are you happy now?" asked Amy as she tried to cover her blushing face.  
  
They all made awing sounds and walked over a put Amy in the center of a group hug.  
  
"Our little Amy's in love" said Mina, faking tears. They all laughed and went back to their previous spots.  
  
Outside three men were "floating" off the ground with happiness while Andrew and Darien rolled their eyes.  
  
"I love Andrew," said Mina bluntly. All the boys and girls looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What you were going to find out anyway and I probably just save myself from getting a broken rib or something," said Mina sheepishly. This has everyone laughing including the boys outside. The boys were laughing so heavy that they leaned on the window for support not knowing that it was open. They leaned and soon they all were on a furnished carpet.  
  
All the girls looked at the floor and saw five faces staring back at them. The blinked for a couple of times before the girls screamed and threw their robes on.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled a furious and embarrassed Raye.  
  
"It was all Andrew's idea to come here," said Ken as they all pointed at Andrew.  
  
He looked on helplessly as Mina came over to him, but instead of clobbering him she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips. Andrew was shocked to say the least, but kissed back to his heart's content.  
  
After they broke apart Andrew looked Mina and the eye and saw that her gaze was pointing to Serena and Darien and he got the message right away. They bother looked at everyone while Serena and Darien looked at the ground. With in a few seconds they got idea and started to creep towards the door. Both Darien and Serena looked up and started to follow suit.  
  
"Hey where are you guys going?" asked Darien suspiciously.  
  
"Run" screamed Andrew and soon Darien's suspicions had been answered.  
  
"They locked us in…. ALONE!" screamed Serena. She ran to the door and pounded on it screaming for them to release her.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes at her and said, "It's not use Meatball head. They're not coming back."  
  
Serena was now seeing red and yelled back calling him a jerk and the usual remarks. She walked over to one side of the room while Darien walked to the other. She sat with her legs crossed giving Darien the most perfect view of her creamy thigh.  
  
"What are you looking at?" demanded Serena looking anywhere but him. Darien blushed looking away.  
  
"Nothing. What's there to look at?" said Darien in a harsher tone of voice than he intended. Serena looked shocked then look at the ground with tears in her eyes. Darien immediately felt bad and regretted what he had said.  
  
An hour later Serena spoke up. "Hey Darien. What is it that you find so revolting about me? Why can't you stand to be around me? Is it because I'm ugly or am I too fat or too stupid?" asked Serena on the verge of a break down.  
  
Darien's head shot up and he crossed the other side of the room taking her hands into his, which surprised the both of them.  
  
"How can you say that?" asked Darien in a soft voice that was foreign to his lips.  
  
"Well you've never said one thing nice to me and tour always putting me down and…" but Serena never finished because Darien's lips were covering hers in a tender kiss. She closing her shocked eyes and leaned into the kiss. It soon went from sweet and innocent to hot and wild. When they broke off the kiss Darien smiled as he brushed away her bangs.  
  
"You know…. I've always love you I just didn't have the guts to say it. The teasing was just a way to cover up my feelings. I've never felt this was and honestly is scared me at first, but now I know it's a good thing. Ever- single night I dreamt of you and a day when I didn't see you was like spending a day in hell. I realize now that I can't live with out you and that I love you Serena," explained Darien as he tenderly stroked her cheek.  
  
Serena had tears flowing down her eyes, but not tears of sadness but tears of joy. It was the best feeling to know that the person you love, loves you back.  
  
"Oh Darien I love you too. I always thought that you just saw me as a bother," said Serena.  
  
Darien kissed her on the forehead and held her in his arms. "Your everything I ever dreamed of," said Darien. She smiled as he cradled her in his arms and the beating of his heart was putting her to sleep.  
  
"I love you Darien…" she said as she fell asleep.  
  
Darien smiled, whispered the same in her ear and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
  
  
The next morning eight sleepy figures walked into the living room and stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Mina smiled, "Well I'll be," she said as she cuddled further into Andrew's chest.  
  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
**well what did you think? I know I said that they would be drunk but I changed that so it would fit with the story line better. There's the interlude and I'll be updating "Love and Sacrifice" in a couple of weeks. Please remember to review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Email me too if you'd like….I LOVE getting email!  
  
JA NE ^_^_~  
  
~Miriam 


End file.
